Philistinism Of The Master
by Archimedies
Summary: one-shot about Master Xehanort and his surprising ignorance about the unversed.


Silence, how he loathed it. He wanted war, something interesting, something extravagant! Yes, something more than a barren wasteland where he, the one who would bring the next keyblade war, walked alone. The only noise was the wind, almost ominous in nature.

"Soon this land will be filled with those who wield the key once again as they wage war for the light!" he monologued to nothing at all, throwing his scrawny hands up dramatically. If only there was someone to hear…

But there was; about 5 feet away a small blue creature watched curiously as the master of its master sauntered around the desert like land, talking to the air and making strange movements. It tilted its head in confusion; it didn't know who he was talking to. i What a weirdo…/i

The coated man continued to talk, elevating to the point as soon as he reached a climax he was practically yelling at the top of his old lungs, his raspy voice filling the once silent landscape. The silence was gone.

The flood blinked, watching and listening to the geezer as he continued; but this old man only spoke of nothing but darkness and the keyblade. "key….blade?" the flood struggled to say, it's small body twitching. It jumped up onto a small rock, standing on its hind legs and sniffing around. No new scents, only that of the crazy old man before it. i Only the old man…/i

Master Xehanort leaned his body against a tall rock, surveying the area. Still no one… His amber eyes then locked on the flood. A small smirk came to his wrinkled face, such an insignificant creature he saw before him, such a small, pathetic, useless creature. Why his apprentice thought these things were worth it was beyond him. Vanitas. He himself was nothing but an unversed, a creature that shouldn't even be; but he was his creature, his little monster.

"Hello there small pest. What are you doing here instead of with your master…not that you are of any significance." He let out a small chuckle, the creature was so stupid.  
>"H-hello…Master…X…Xeh-Xehanort." It sputtered and spat, struggling to say the complicated name, but managed to say it, ruby eyes locked on the man's face the whole time. Xehanort stepped back in alarm, did that stupid, mindless, useless thing just answered!<p>

"Im-impossible!" he exclaimed, there was no way that things had just talked, unversed were stupid, they were just negative energy in form, they didn't have minds!  
>"W-where is Van-itas?" the flood inquired, standing on it hinds again. It felt so small next to the man, his head seemed like it reached the sun.<p>

"Where he is…is none of your concern. I don't understand how you are even speaking to me now…" a hint of anger filled Xehanort's face; he was clueless why the flood was all of a sudden able to hold a conversation. It was near to impossible for them to have learned how to talk; Vanitas had no time to teach.

The flood smiled on the inside, like its master it enjoyed messing with others' heads. He would never figure out why, the answer was so obvious he would have overlooked it without batting an eyelash.

"Why do you speak! It is not right! Unversed don't have minds!" the man looked angry. His eyebrows furled and his narrowed. The flood jumped back in fear, it knew that face. Vanitas made it every time he would kill everything in sight, leaving no item unbroken, no organism unhurt.

"D-don't be…mad." It managed to get out, backing away still. The old man growled under his breath. What right did this thing have to tell him to not be mad!

"Silence!" Xehanort commanded, summoning his keyblade to his right hand, forming from the darkness.

"You are a useless sad creature who has nothing! You are nothing! You mean nothing! You're existence is NOTHING!" He lifted his blade to the height of the small creature, pointing it exactly at its temple. How easy it would be to rid the worlds of this abomination, how little effort it would take to eliminate it. The flood wasn't stupid. Its eyes widened slightly. Memories of its brothers being slain by keybladers, mercilessly hunted, for nothing but trying to please their master filled its small head, causing it to shake a bit. It had no desire to die…

"Prepare yourself insignificant creature, you will soon leave this world!" He raised his keyblade and brought it down. The flood let out a small yelp, the last thing it saw was the bright blue eye, staring at it as it faded away. Xehanort relinquished the blade back into the shadows.

"No one will miss you stupid creature. Tis the fate of an unversed to be used, killed, then merely thrown away like the piece of trash they are." He chuckled yet again, walking into the distance, ignoring the direction of the negative energy that once formed the flood. It drifted upward onto a nearby cliff, wrapping itself around a figure.

"We…aren't useless…" the boy sighed, letting the energy wrap around his gloved hand. He sighed again, letting the energy return to where it came from, and then lifted his head to the endless sky. A small tear ran down from the side of his face from his magnificent yellow eye, quickly being wiped away. He hated when they died, he hated when he cried about them, he hated Master Xehanort.

"Master…" Vanitas looked down to the faraway figure of his master, trench coat waving in the wind as he sauntered along, acting as though nothing had happened earlier. "We have always been intelligent…you are just too blind to see it. You were always too blind…"


End file.
